<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OK K.O., Let's be Villains by PluggMeister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919824">OK K.O., Let's be Villains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PluggMeister/pseuds/PluggMeister'>PluggMeister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Heroes to Villains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PluggMeister/pseuds/PluggMeister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where K.O. is related to Boxman and ends up working for him instead of Gar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>OK K.O., Let's be Villains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>K.O. took a deep breath, feeling pretty excited. After a few lengthy discussions, he had finally got to stay for a while at a certain relative. One who went simply as "Boxman", his very own uncle. K.O. hadn't seen the man in a couple of years, and he didn't know too much about him. So, when he was dropped by a giant factory, he was in awe, and seemed to ignore the small bodega behind him. Not wanting to waste another second, he stepped past the gate and knocked right on the front door</p>
<p>Soon, the door opened, with Boxman, a shorter and older man with half his face and even his arm made of some metal alloy, being moments away from yelling at any Girl Scouts trying to sell him their filthy friendship cookies. However, he looked down with confusion at the paintbrush of a child standing before him., "D-do I... know you from somewhere? You look somewhat familiar..."</p>
<p>K.O. decided the best way to greet him was by suddenly wrapping his arms around the old man in an embrace, which shocked and annoyed him quite a bit "Oh come on, don't tell me ya forgot your nephew. It's me, K.O." he said, very enthusiastically, reminding him he accidentally agreed to watch him.</p>
<p>"Y-yes, K.O., of course," he replied, putting an around him with a forced smile, while inside he was going wild- for one thing, the fact that he was responsible for a kid for any amount of time seemed insane, and how his evil robot children would respond to a cute doe-eyed child made him worry for K.O.'s safety and his own if his mother found out. "Are you staying the night?"</p>
<p>"Yep!" he said, with a big smile, not realizing who else he'd be living with, his binder full of POW cards right under his arm. This got an audible sigh from the scientist.</p>
<p>"Um, you don't mind having some uhm, roommates with you right? Maybe your Mommy didn't tell you, but I have a lot of children." he asked, not shaking the worry of his children being forced to stay with a child as innocent as he.</p>
<p>His eyes lightened up, OH wow. You must be so responsible" he said, despite being slightly confused at the fact he doesn’t t recall him ever having a wife</p>
<p>"Yeah I'm the spitting image of responsibility," Boxman brushed it off, "now come inside and go into a room where you're unable to be heard, I have work to attend to."</p>
<p>"Okay then, Uncle" K.O. shrugged and headed inside, admiring the scenery. The place was just as huge on the inside. Everything looked high tech and futuristic to him. 'My Uncle must be some sort of scientific genius' he thought. He didn't know who else would be there, but he was hoping they could get along. Maybe they'd also be interested in his POW cards!</p>
<p>K.O. began lurking around, deciding to check out the kitchen, peering over the corner to see who was there. There, he saw a strange sight- a yellow robot girl with a bowl cut-like hairdo and an impressive build making herself a nuts-and-bolts sandwich, shaking her rear as she listened to a song on her MP3 Player. "Humans make the best music, too bad they're all so annoying, ehehehe~" she snickered to herself.</p>
<p>K.O. gasped silently as he reached out in his binder, pulling out his own cards. They matched up perfectly. It was a level negative two villain. Specifically, a Shannon!</p>
<p>"W-what's a Shannon doing all the way here?" K.O. whispered to himself, in utter shock, but it was apparently a bit too loud</p>
<p>"Is someone whispering about me?!" Shannon suddenly asked defensively, turning to try and find who was there.</p>
<p>K.O. gasped and hid behind the corner, hearing of how dangerous a Shannon could be. As excited as he was, he didn't want to be around her when she's angry...or so he heard.</p>
<p>"Come out here and tell me what you're doing here, and I might not hurt you!" Shannon exclaimed, searching for him as her hand suddenly transformed into a large sawblade, about the size of K.O.'s head</p>
<p>He gulped to himself and headed right out, trying to appear innocent. "Oh hi. You're a Shannon, if I'm not mistaken" K.O. said, trying to be as casual as possible</p>
<p>"Obviously~! W-why are you in my house? Daddy doesn't let people in here, he hates everyone!" she responded, her saw blade hands not retracting yet.</p>
<p>"W-wait. Uncle Boxman made you?!" K.O. asked in udder shock, setting aside his fear and ignoring that 'him hating everyone' thing, "Wow, I had no idea!'</p>
<p>Shannon's eyes widened as she finally turned her hand back, "Yeah, my daddy is- wait, he's your uncle?! Why didn't you tell me we were related?! I was about ready to slice you!"</p>
<p>"I-it didn't cross my mind" K.O. admitted, wiping the sweat from his forehead, just for his excitement to return as he ran up to her, her POW card still in his hand, "I-I am actually amazed that I'm related to a big shot villain"</p>
<p>Shannon blinked, "M-Most kids your age would find that devastating- I mean, wouldn't you rather be related to a big-shot hero?"</p>
<p>"W-well, I guess but still he held up her POW card, revealing the main reason why he was so excited, "I've had your POW card for a long time. It's amazing to see you in person"</p>
<p>Shannon looked a bit surprised. "S-sorry, it's just... no one's ever been excited to see me, not even daddy." she responded, blushing quite a bit</p>
<p>"Are you kidding? I've heard so much about you!" he exclaimed, putting aside how odd it was to be playfully bantering and praising a villain, "So, are there any other robots here?"</p>
<p>"Y-yeah, those are my siblings, they're kinda annoying." she responded in a huff, but she could tell through his simple excitement he likely wouldn't mind</p>
<p>"Oh sweet. I'd love to meet em" he said, as he left the room for a minute, hoping to find some others. And he didn't have to wait long, as a tall, red robot with one eye and a glass jar bigger than the rest of his head was walking into the kitchen without looking where he was going, tripping right over K.O. and falling onto the ground.</p>
<p>"J-JETHRO! I told you about- oh excuse me, I thought you were- WAIT WHO ARE YOU?!" the robot jumped up away from him, "Did some hero sneak in or something? Sorry kid, but you’re not nearly pathetic enough for me to fight in my own home"</p>
<p>"W-what? No., I-I'm not hero" K.O. claimed, never believing himself to be one anyway, at least for the time being, "B-but I'm a big fan. I have your POW Cards to prove it" he brought it out, both is regular form and his 'limited-edition cowboy' one</p>
<p>"Y-yeah, what a coincidence," Shannon remarked sarcastically, as Darrel gasped at the fact that such a cute kid was related to their grumpy villainous uncle, and clearly being a little flattered by the compliments.</p>
<p>"Oh of course" K.O. got before getting an idea and bringing out a pen as well, "W-Would you mind signing my cards?"</p>
<p>both excitedly exclaimed "sure thing", with K.O. excited to see how jealous his classmates would be. Both began writing on their respective POW Cards, not being trained by their father to write neatly, so despite acting like teens, they wrote like kindergartners.</p>
<p>K.O. looked at the now crudely-signed cards, clearly skeptical before going "Wow, thanks! This is incredible. I can't wait to spend the night with such amazing robots!"</p>
<p>"You're staying the night? I don't know where you'd have room to sleep," Shannon remarked. Then Darrell exclaimed, "Sleep in my bed, there's plenty of room!"</p>
<p>"oh yeah, that'd be so cool! You must have an amazing room since you're such a big name." K.O. praised him some more, not knowing he was a big name to him and most likely him alone</p>
<p>"Ummm, yeah totally- can you close your eyes for a minute?"</p>
<p>"Oh sure" he closed his eyes, already putting his trust in some bad guys he literally just met. Quickly, Darrell began making fake posters, banners and glamorous decorations to hang in his room, taking more than just a minute. When he was done, he turned K.O. toward his open door and whispered, "Open your eyes!"</p>
<p>K.O. nearly fainted when he saw it, "Woah! Your room looks more amazing than I ever imagined, Darrel!" he said, totally believing the little makeover he's done, yet still unsure why he had to close his eyes.</p>
<p>"Alright come in then, hop on my bed and don't take up much space~" he said, giving the best wide grin he could.</p>
<p>"O-Okay" he said, hoping on quite literally and getting comfy, until he heard a large buzzer, like some sort of button being pressed</p>
<p>"That's my cue, see ya~" Darrell suddenly said and, before K.O. could ask anything, he ran out of the room, and his siblings watched as he hopped into a box to be sent out</p>
<p>He looked shocked "Woah! What's going on?!" he asked to no one in particular. What did he mean by his 'cue'? He didn’t t know what was happening until he heard an alarm and looked outside the large window of Boxman's office.</p>
<p>Outside, he could see a large box landing from the sky and into the middle of Lakewood, where Darrell laughed and began firing blasts at random people.</p>
<p>K.O. saw this and, soon, was pressed against the window, very excited for what he sure was going to be an intense fight "I-I can't believe it! I'm getting to watch a Darrel duke it out with some heroes in front of my own eyes!"</p>
<p>As the fight progressed, it looked like Darrell had the upper hand, knocking the alien guy out, leading the teen girl to come to her aid, while a kid looking his age was just watching from the Bodega's window, but he chose not to pay attention to him, he was more focused on how Darrel was kicking hero butt, truly a sight to see.</p>
<p>"Ha! Darrel is just as strong as I thought. Woohoo!" K.O. said confidently, but that enthusiasm was crushed by what he saw next. From the clouds, a strange sight was seen- a car floating down and someone jumping straight out the window and landing on top of Darrell, making him explode in a fiery blast.</p>
<p>K.O. was going to be even more amazed seeing someone else he had a card for, the level 10 hero Mr. Gar, but instead let out a loud gasp at Darrel being exploded, "Darrel! Nooo!" he went from excited to distraught in only two seconds</p>
<p>"Kid, it's fine," Shannon assured him, not fazed by her brother being blasted to bits, but K.O. clearly wasn't the same way.</p>
<p>"B-But he just exploded! How can you not be horrified by this?!" he cried out, a few tears already forming as he just saw what he technically considers a family member seemingly just get blown to pieces.</p>
<p>"He'll be back, we never die permanently," she assured him as she heard Darrell's head crash through the window and land on her dad's desk</p>
<p>K.O. seemed slightly calmed by that but still quickly ran over to Darrel's head "Darrel! You okay buddy?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm fine buddy, nothing to worry abo-WOAH!" Darrell exclaimed when Boxman threw his head right into the furnace.</p>
<p>Apathetic to his son's head melting, Boxman told his nephew, "Take this as a lesson kid, if you fail, you'll face the consequences with no remorse!"</p>
<p>K.O. was in complete silence, mentally gulping to himself before saluting "U-understood, sir"</p>
<p>Then, a new Darrell came in good as new, and he assured Boxman, "I won't let you down this time daddy!"</p>
<p>However, Boxman just shooed him away and told him that he's not going to let him fail again, prompting Shannon to come in and offer her own help.</p>
<p>K.O., after wiping some of the sweat off his forehead, was both nervous, excited and anxious if and when he would ever get a chance to attack that Bodega himself, but more than that, just nervous. But he stopped thinking of that when Boxman suddenly turned to him as well</p>
<p>"K.O., I don't want to see you going out there and trying to fight heroes- if your mom finds out I was letting you fight when you don't even know what her name is, she's going to have my head!"</p>
<p>He felt a little frustrated before going "H-hey, if I could probably take them on with enough practice" K.O. responded, knowing that his original dream was to be a hero, but any chance to get a POW card of his own, positive or negative, could be worth it.</p>
<p>Boxman went around his desk and bent down to get at eye level with him before whispering in a stern voice, "Look, your mother gave me warnings about not being a bad influence on you, so I'm going to have to give you advice to not imitate anything I or any of my children do. Got it?"</p>
<p>"O-Okay, Sir" K.O. sighed, slightly disappointed at that fact.</p>
<p>"Now um, go do something kid friendly while I watch to see if my teen daughter does her job~" he said, getting back up and returning to his desk</p>
<p>"A-alright then" he said, still slightly disappointed. Since there wasn't much to do that was "kid friendly" in the building, at least nothing that interested him all that, he decided to step outside for a bit</p>
<p>What he saw outside was Shannon trying to convince Dendy to break into Boxmore herself, with Dendy easily figuring out that she was just in a costume, but still taking her up on her offer... before promptly using her backpack-computer to start hacking into Shannon, and doing something that looked rather dark- opening Shannon up from the back, making room inside of her internal circuits, and then climbing inside of her and Pickle Rick-style controlling Shannon to make her begin walking toward Boxmore.</p>
<p>K.O. realized this and, without hesitation, ran right back inside and to his Uncle's desk, ready to tell the others what he just saw happen.</p>
<p>Upon hearing that, Boxman just scoffed. "As if that weird frog girl could effortlessly hack into my sweet Shannon and control her body! Your eyes must not be working, I may have had to duck under my desk to pick a pen that I dropped, but I know all that happened was that Shannon tried to convince her to come break in here as a trap, the kid was too goody-goody to try, and Shannon is coming back to tell me!"</p>
<p>"N-no! I'm serious!" K.O. exclaimed, still very nervous, before suddenly getting an idea, "Look, what would happen is I proved she was controlling Shannon?"</p>
<p>"If you could prove that- heck, if you even tried- that would prove you're really serious about wanting to take after your uncle, and I'd happily attempt to convince your mother that this is what you deserve!" Boxman scoffed, turning his back to him again.</p>
<p>K.O.'s eyes lit up as he heard that. And so, without any more hesitation, he ran out all the way from the back and went over to greet "Shannon"</p>
<p>"oh my gosh! it's an actual Shannon!" K.O. ran up and got right in front of the controlled robot, somehow acting like even more of an obsessed fanboy.</p>
<p>"Umm, yes, I am Shannon," Dendy replied, using Shannon's voice box to speak through her.</p>
<p>Now with a little plan in mind, K.O. quickly got out a scrap of paper, "M-Mind if I have an autograph, Ms. Shannon? Full serial number please"</p>
<p>"Ah, y-yes, let me think," Dendy replied, quickly trying to look up what Shannon's serial number is, not remembering that Shannon had to be actively operated for movement, and she fell to the ground. "Owww... u-um, oh no, Shannon has abducted me!"</p>
<p>Ha! I got them K.O. thought to himself, and went "Oh wow, does every Shannon have a small girl controlling them?" he asked sarcastically, as he just let Shannon and the rest of Boxmore reveal what he just discovered.</p>
<p>"D-Daddy, there’s a child in my circuits!" Shannon exclaimed, but as soon as she realized the jig was up, and knowing she definitely didn't have the fighting skills to handle it herself, the slightly green girl hopped on her feet and began running back to the bodega as fast as she could while Shannon was short circuiting from the kappa that was just messing around with her electronics.</p>
<p>Boxman's mouth hung open, surprised the kid not only caught on to that little sabotage attempt, but even solved it so quickly. He stepped outside just to say, "Wow, congrats, kid. I guess you were right!"</p>
<p>K.O. seemed even more excited by that, going "Thanks, sir! I knew I wouldn't let you down" before slowly turning to Shannon "Um...shouldn't we help her?"</p>
<p>"Eh, it's easier to just do this," Boxman told her before walking over to her, pressing the button on her, picking up K.O. and running to escape the radius, something K.O. was clearly not yet used to</p>
<p>Ignoring the disturbing imagery, Boxman told K.O. cheerily, "You did it, you proved yourself a great potential villain, or at least an anti-hero!"</p>
<p>K.O. ignored the ringing in his ears from the blast due to his Uncle's kind words. And as Shannon came back and remarked, "That kid is smarter than we thought, we better be careful."</p>
<p>"Eh, whatever, that was just luck," Boxman remarked, not willing to accept that someone was smarter than he was, "but if something like that happens again, we have someone to help!"</p>
<p>K.O.'s eyes lit up again as he pumped his fists in the air, excited, "You know it!" he backed him up. It wasn't hero work, but being a villain should be just as fun</p>
<p>"Now, you might wanna keep this from your Mom, K.O. I don't think she'd approve as much" Boxman remarked, thinking of the potential headache he'd get from her if he told him that he helped him with such a villainous act, but instead...</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't think she'd mind too much. I'd love to help even after this" K.O. added, still very enthusiastic about it.</p>
<p>"Let's not jump to conclusions, for all we know she could be some goodie-two-shoes hero." Boxman explained, knowing she worked at the fitness dojo just next to the bodega.</p>
<p>"Oh please, I'm sure she won't mind it. It's still a way to get a pow card, right?" he said, which actually earned a smirk from the older villain</p>
<p>"You're pretty daring kiddo, not caring if your mom knows or not about your villainous exploits, and not even minding a negative Hero Level! I think you're gonna make a great apprentice~"</p>
<p>"Y-you'll really take me as an apprentice" K.O. asked, unable to believe his own ears at that statement</p>
<p>"Well why would I pass up the opportunity to get myself my first organic henchmen?!" Boxman asked, lifting K.O. up and laughing, before reaching into one of his drawers and pulling out something, a small sticker with the letter’s "BM", Boxmore's own logo, before placing it on the boy's headband.</p>
<p>He laughed a bit as well, now substantially less intimidated by the cyborg man. He couldn't contain his excitement, being able to not only have the potential to be on a POW card, he got to hang out with some of the robots who's cards he's had for so long. It was like a dream come true, only slightly different, "Alright, I'm in! Lets be villains!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, across the street, Dendy was explaining what she did at Boxmore with bated breath, expecting Mr. Gar, Enid and Rad to be disappointed in her for trying something so risky. However, she got a different reaction.</p>
<p>"Wow Dendy, that's awesome! You've been here for an hour at most and you're already messing with some Box-bots and infiltrating enemy lines? That's some admirable bravery right there!" Enid told her, lifting her up.</p>
<p>Sheepishly, Dendy admitted, "I-I had assumed you three would find it idiotic of me to attempt to break into an evil villain's headquarters..."</p>
<p>"Dendy, the only thing that would've been close to idiotic is if you had given up on your plan- the fact that you stuck through with it until you knew it was time to quit showed the spirit of a true hero," Mr. Gar assured her, making her eyes sparkle anime-like.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that was awesome!" Rad exclaimed less eloquently, giving her a noogie, making her laugh a bit.</p>
<p>With a smile, Dendy decided, "If it is okay with you, Mr. Gar, I would like to try getting a job here at the Bodega- it seems it will be a keen opportunity to learn how to become an adequate-at-least hero."</p>
<p>"If you keep this record up, Dendy, you'll be far more than adequate- and as long as your parents agree with it, I'm happy to have you as an employee!"</p>
<p>In a dramatic fashion, she was given the Gar's Bodega's standard uniform- a blue sleeveless jacket- giving her a boost in confidence at the idea of becoming a true hero.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>